


2:07 AM

by Variesque



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variesque/pseuds/Variesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally a poem i had written about myself but i changed the pronouns & now its a piece about raven</p></blockquote>





	2:07 AM

she has an Inexplicable Sadness  
it's inflamed around her eyes  
congested at the rim of her tongue

she has an Inexplicable Sadness  
it's whispered against her cheeks at the  
ends of her hair  
it welters in the vacancy under her breast  
gripping at her shoulders &  
pulling her into herself

inside her she holds stars  
entire galaxies  
her bones are lined with black holes  
insider her she holds the corpses  
of stars  
entire galaxies 

she thinks her Inexplicable Sadness  
is lonely.  
she thinks it longs  
for the company of light (of stardust)  
to ebb at the corners of her blood  
she thinks it spills from her fingertips  
& blackens her words

she thinks it is tired of itself

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a poem i had written about myself but i changed the pronouns & now its a piece about raven


End file.
